1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control apparatus and method for input screens that includes display means such as a display used for a navigation system installed in a vehicle or a computer exchanging information with external components.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 10-90390, this kind of apparatus has display means for displaying information including map information and current position information, operation means provided to control contents displayed by the display means and designed to be operated by a passenger, and prohibition means for prohibiting the displayed contents from being controlled by the operation means while the vehicle is traveling. The displayed contents cannot be controlled through operation of the operation means while the vehicle is traveling. Thereby restrictions are imposed on operation of the operation means by the driver.
However, according to the aforementioned art, since displayed contents cannot be controlled at all through operation of the operation means while the vehicle is traveling, the vehicle has to stop to update the displayed contents. This is inconvenient, for example, when driving along an expressway where it is difficult to stop.